Just Breathe
by AlexisLe97
Summary: Life isn't fair;it isn't always on your side. In situations like this, the only thing you can do is breathe. Just breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Just keep breathing. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**Independence Undervalued helped me with this, thanks. =]**

"Come on." He led me to his car. As I climbed in, my stomach turned. The entire thing reeked of tears.

I sat shot gun, not a damn sound was made. Only breathing. Inhale. Exhale. Silence was the best sound for days like this.

He wanted me to wear black for the funeral I didn't even want to go to. It's not like I really liked or cared for his friend anyways.

Minutes passed as the car zoomed through the street. As if everyone in Tulsa knew of the sadness clouding him, everything was silent, and dull.

A well known, familiar crying sound made its way to my ears.

"Stop! The cops are behind us!"

"Damnit." He slowed to a stop and rubbed his face wearily.

* * *

><p>My feet pounded the dry cement and my heart pounded along.<p>

"Damn, I'm late!"

"Calm down." I tried to reason.

"No, Evie! He would never be late for my funeral." His roaring voice reached my ears.

I'm so tired of this. I laughed boldly. "It's not like he can go to your funeral."

A glare sharper than daggers was sent through my head. Exhale.

The door busted open and we stumbled through it. The church, already quiet, became silent. Heads were turned our way. I smiled at all the attention we were getting. Great job, you took the spotlight at your friend's funeral, I thought smugly. As if he read my mind, he glared.

He hastily grabbed my arm and dragged me through the middle isle. Finally, we found a pew that was half empty and sat down.

For the next hour, everyone sobbed while I studied my nails. Not even the hint of a tear reached my eyes. I saw the priest's mouth moving, but no words met my ears. I looked over at Steve and hooked my hands with his. His hand remained limp. He just sat there, staring straight ahead with his bloodshot eyes.

* * *

><p>"Evie."<p>

I sighed. Escape had been so close.

"What?" I added a pinch of annoyance to do the trick.

Pony approached me slowly, cautiously.

"Do you hate Soda?" His cheeks stained from the dozens of tears.

"No."

He breathed a sigh of relief and took out his pack of Kools. "Well then why ain't you sad?"

I shrugged. "'Cause, it's not like he'd be sad for me or actually gave a damn 'bout me."

"How 'bout Steve?" He blew his smoke, making a perfect smoke ring.

"What 'bout him?"

"Think of him."

A silence passed and I did as he said. I thought of how he smelled. I thought of how he felt, pressed against me. How his eyes glistened when he joked with me. His sly smile. His temper. His best friend. Soda.

Realization hit me.

"Soda's on the list huh?" He knew.

Pony stared at me knowingly. He captured all my inner emotions and brought them out. I saw things in a different perspective. It clearly showed on my face and I felt my heart break.

My breathing could I have been so heartless?

* * *

><p><em>"Come on Evie! He'll be so glad to meet you." He talked me into meeting his grease monkey of a friend. He was really fond of me after I set him up with Sandy.<em>

_"I'm hurryin'." I guess that wasn't fast enough for him because he grabbed my hand and ran at full speed. I was obviously slower, my stomach flipping uneasily._

_Finally Soda slowed to a stop and I figured the boy in front of us must have been Soda's buddy. I took him in silently as Soda made the introductions._

_"Steve, this is Evelyn Sanders. She's in my class." Soda grinned and winked at his friend._

_"Evie, Steven Alexander Randal, my greasy best buddy." I giggled quietly._

_I felt Steve's eyes roam over me, studying my every feature. He smirked slightly, obviously satisfied, before meeting my eyes._

_"Hey," he said simply, releasing his deep voice._

_He shoved his hand at me and I smiled at his attempt to be polite, undoubtedly Soda's teachings. I took his hand in mine, feeling somethin' new._

_"_Soda got me and Steve together," I said softly, remembering it so clearly.

"Yeah."

"I got Sandy and Soda together."

"Too bad you aren't good at match making," he joked half-heartedly.

Another memory hit me and I felt my lips turn up in the slightest smile.

_"Pinky promise!"_

_"Come on Steve, you know we're best friends!"_

_I awkwardly stood in between them. I cleared my throat._

_"Shut up Evie! Soda come on!" Why am I with him again?_

_"Fine...Evie look away."_

"_Hmph," I huffed, but turned my back to them anyways._

_"Soda, vow that you forever will be my best friend, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward not even death do us part. "_

_"Steve I hope you are not marrying Soda."_

_"Steve calm down," Soda's soft voice came, "She's right."_

_I guess Steve's temper rose because Soda quickly said, "I'll do it if it's so important."_

_"Evie turn around."_

_"Why Steve?"_

_"We need a witness to our friendship."_

_"You got the whole side of Tulsa, isn't that enough?"_

_"Evie..."_

_I turned around to see a red face Soda as Steve held his hand. I bit my lip to keep from laughing._

_"I, Steven Alexander Randal, vow that you forever will be my best friend, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward not even death do us part. "_

_Soda took his turn._

_"I, Sodapop Patrick Curtis, vow that you forever will be my best friend, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward not even death do us part. "_

_Unable to help myself any longer, my laugh exploded before I could hold it in._

_"Come on, let's just go see the damn movie."_

I don't know whether to laugh or cry at that memory.

Soda was always happy. He could have been hit by a truck and still manage to limp over to the driver's side to see if the driver was alright. He always managed to make everyone smile, despite their feelings toward him. He lived a short life, only knowing happiness. I don't know how he did it, but he did it well.

Living on our side of town, he had been lucky to experience true happiness.

"See you 'round, Pony." Tears threatened to leave my eyes. Poor Soda.

"See ya' Evie." His barrier was finally down and fresh tears poured out of his eyes like a river.

My heart did the same, but my face showed no evidence. I needed another part of me.

"Steve!" I ran and jumped on him, skin burning tears escaped their trap.

What would happen to Steve? He would be so lost now, like a fish out of water. Steve and Soda had always been so close. They did everything together. They had the same thoughts. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if they were joined at the hip.

"Evie, he's gone." He held me tight, as I was the only thing he had left. My chest heaved against his trembling one.

"I know Steve." I rested my spinning head in the crook of his neck. I studied his smell, locking it away for future memories. Inhale. Cars and cheap cologne. Exhale.

"Evie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I still have you."

Guilt flooded me at those words. I had cheated on him while he was out fighting with Soda in 'Nam. I don't know if that counted as 'cheating'. I didn't technically do anything.

_"Hey ...David." I smiled coyly at the boy in front of me. A couple of months without a lay were slowly killing me._

_He gave a sly smile in return and held me tightly. A slow song came up on the jukebox and I grabbed his hand._

_"Where we goin' hon?" His words slurred, but he stood steady._

_"Dancin'." Steve loved to dance._

_Just as I made way to the dance floor, I found Dally's eyes across the room. He stared at me, mocking me silently as he noticed my weakness. His stance challenged me, so I jutted out my bottom lip and payed attention to...what's his name again? Dave?_

_I'm not gonna wait for Steve forever. He might not make it. Right? Tears formed and I shook my head slightly. No, he will make it._

_"Come on!" I rushed David out to the floor._

_I pressed closely against him, closing my eyes, and imagining that it wasn't the damn bastard against me, but Steve. It was hard to do, even with my eyes closed. Steve's six pack wasn't present against my body._

_I breathed in Dave's scent and felt my nose scrunch up. He reeked of booze. I ignored it and tangled my hands in his hair. It was soft and clean. My hands quickly untangled themselves. I wasn't used to this._

_I'm used to brown, greasy swirls and the sweet, strong scent of cars. I slowly opened my eyes and met his soft blue ones. I almost cried at the sight._

_This wasn't Steve. I couldn't take it anymore._

_"What's wrong Evie?"_

_"You're not Steve! You don't even come close," I yelled causing everyone to turn our way._

_My mouth tasted salty as tears cascaded down my cheeks. I ran as fast as my heart could beat to the bathroom, but on the way I couldn't avoid Dally's smug eyes._

I tangled my hands in his hair as I cried with him. Soda made Steve who he was_. _Soda had given me the best gift anyone could give.

"I love you Steve."

"You too."

I felt his hand leave my shoulder. He reached into his greasy jeans for something, but I couldn't see what.

"D'you mean it?" Everyone can say those words, but not everyone knows the true meaning. The only thing I can do is to keep breathing.

"Yeah." His arm once again draped over my shoulders in a comforting way. The feeling was old, but always managed to bring a burst of happiness to me.

We stood there in silence, not making a sound, just listening to each other's heartbeat; the sweetest sound to ever linger our ears.

"Tell me 'bout Soda , Steve. I promise I won't laugh."

"Yeah you will. Remember my friendship vows with Soda."

I giggled, despite the oppressing sadness surrounding us.

"Yeah. It was the manliest thing ever."

"Shut up," he chided.

I intertwined our hands as we walked to his car. I noticed for the first time, I had Steve's ring dangling on a chain. I should have listened to Steve earlier and wore water proof make up.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love...GIVE ME LOTS! ;) Don't forget to check out my other stories too. =]<br>**


End file.
